Cops and Robbers
by Jaylea Nyx Felesian
Summary: Fai is a world-wide gem thief and Kurogane is hell bent on catching him. One game: two players, in this round of Cat and Mouse exactly what is stolen in the end? Rated T to be careful: Ch. 2 contains more sexual themes but only at the very end.
1. Chapter 1

Cops & Robbers

**Anime: **Tsubasa

**Characters: **Fai, Kurogane

**Plot:** Fai is a world-wide gem thief and Kurogane is hell bent on catching him. One game: two players, in this round of Cat and Mouse exactly what is stolen in the end?

Each of the mention jewels in this story is indeed based upon a real gem. These jewels were chosen at random and I'll be re-naming them to suit my needs, however their history will remain the same. At the bottom the real names of said gems will be listed according to their story name.

**/Start/**

A long sigh escaped the lips of a blond haired young man. Tall and lithe he could be taken for a dancer of sorts but that couldn't of been farther from the truth. Without any announcement, every tv in the surrounding city streets turned on; faces of the designated news networks all started speaking at once a jumbled mess of words but all reporting the same thing.

"Did you hear?" A nearby pedestrian spoke excitedly. "Its been announced! Houshu-Tousoku has revealed his next target!" The buzz of the near by crowds reached the mans ears, doubts as to if Houshu-Tousoku could actually pull of the stunt raged from the peoples lips and one by one they all gossiped about the target. "There's no way he can get it! The Ocean's Heart I mean, everyone knows its under heavy protection." Multiple agreements followed the man's words, hallowed echos of the first statement. The world had such small minds, ever the foolish followers and never the leader.

A small smirk graced the young mans lips, however it never reached his vivid blue eyes. Golden locks were swept around in a chilling breeze as the man began to walk again, he'd always hated crowded places and besides he had work tonight...

**XxXxX**

With strangled breaths I sat up bolt right in my bed, hand clasping my chest in fear. It was the same dream- no nightmare every time, the gun pointed at my head, my family laying dead from gunshot wounds. I tried to steady my ragged breathing but to no avail; as if on its own my hand rose up to run itself through my black hair. It was no longer then a few inches yet posed as much a problem to my sleep as if it were down to my waist.

"Mhm, Kurogane come back to bed." A woman purred from the sheets as I swung my legs over the sides of my mattress. The woman's voice was sleepy, the sound vibrating deep in her throat; husky even. I would suppose some men would find it sexy but to me it posed a problem. She was unnamed in my eyes, a problem that should of vanished by now. I was no player by any means but I had needs damn it! Her fake nails ran themselves down my taunt back as if trying to tease me back into her arms, a shiver of disgust ran through by body but she took it as lust. "Oh, I see." She purred sitting up in the bed; sheets pooling at her waist to expose equally fake breasts. Was nothing on this woman real? I wondered.

She was pretty enough, I suppose but still only one night stand material. Dipping down to grab her shirt, I tossed it into her face as I stood up. "Get dressed." I growled, feet touching the cool surface of the ivory marble flooring. Due to my high ranking in the CIA, I was able to live quite luxurious if my house proved to be any example. I headed toward my bathroom intending on washing away the smell of that woman as she gave a small gasp. "You'd best be gone by the time I get out." I said opening the door. Again I could hear the sounds of an undignified intake of breath from the woman.

"What?" Turning on the water I could hear the unnamed woman scuttling about my room, hopefully having taken the hint and gathering her stuff but once the door opened I knew she hadn't. Stepping into the shower, not paying the least bit of attention to the woman I suppressed a happy groan as the hot water pummeled my back. Bracing myself; palms flat against the wall, exposed behind to the stand-up showers clear glass door I knew the woman was waiting for me to acknowledge her.

Compared to the lavish decorations of the rest of my home, my bathroom was quite plain. There was a garden tub in the right corner, spa like jet sprays lining the sides for when ever I needed to relax. A pair of His and Her sinks rested upon the counter to the left, one massive mirror spanning the whole length of the oak counter and its aligned drawers. Even over the sound of water I could hear her angry breathing, determined to not pay attention to her my plan was blown out of the water once she spoke.

"I _know _you did not just dismiss me." All charm was lost in her anger and she looked just like the person she really was: a money hungry bitch looking to climb up the social ladder. Face contorted in her angry outburst the woman plunged on, hand upon her hips as she watched me. "I will _not _be a one night stand, do you hear me?" A wicked grin lifted my lips as I stepped out of the water. Dripping wet while the moisture in my hair cascaded down my body, I opened the door enough to stick my head outside to look at her. "So you did want to be paid?"

My question was as if a slap to the face, the blood drained from the woman's cheeks in a matter of seconds. "I-I am not some whore to be paid off!" She cried stumbling back away from me. Figuring that those words would be all I needed to get rid of her, I quickly turned back to my shower. However my anger at her remarks still seemed to be present so with the evil smile gracing my lips I continued to speak. "Money's on the counter." Just as I had hoped for it didn't take long for her to leave after that. With record timing the woman had gathered her belongings and without any other words spoken left my apartment. My actions did not weigh down upon me, to my mind the woman deserved it she'd provoked me anyway.

On more then one occasion, Sakura Kinomoto my tag along secretary of sorts would spare no change in telling me I was a brute. Out of all the people in the office she and Syaoran Li were perhaps the only ones able to even say such things to me. It isn't as if I was a demon at work or in my personal life, I just have a care-not attitude toward it all. Despite it all, I actually cared deeply for both Kinomoto and Li, both having served beside me for a number of years... long enough to see my bad times and less then good times but through it all neither had left my side. I knew nothing of love, anyone could tell you that; most of all Sakura, but I knew of loyalty.

**XxXxX**

For the third time that night my eyes gazed upon the gem known as Ocean's Heart. It was a pretty gem indeed, an endless blue diamond framed with twenty-five colorless diamonds set on a platinum band. So intrigued with the Ocean's Heart was I that I'd even done my homework on the gem... prior to stealing it of course.

Found at Premier Mine of South Africa during the early parts of the 1900s, the diamond had been faceted by the French Jeweler Atanik Eknayan only a year after its discovery. Not long after that, a fellow French jeweler by the name of Pierre Cartier purchased the stone only to resell it to some woman of Argentina descent in the style of a brooch in 1911. After that the diamond had stayed in the woman's possession for a number of years before it was acquired by a new set of hands in 1953 only to be sold in the form of a pendant. Finally in 1959 it was purchased by Harry Winston who mounted it in its present form that lay in my hands.

I was proud of my knowledge of the ring, it would come in handy when I sold it on the black market. The snatching of the stone had been easy enough; the simply slip in and slip out plan I'd always used despite telling the police of my intentions. I laughed at the though of the police, they were such a joke! Even calling their precautions a problem was laughable, and to think I'd gone as far as to speak with my Eyes within the department, what a laugh!

Tucking the ring inside my coat, I stealthily ran across the roof tops. Even if I'd made it out cleanly there was no guarantee that the cops couldn't catch me just yet. Coming to the edge of a high drop off, the distance between the two buildings much larger then I was willing to jump caused only the slightest of problems. Swinging my back toward the front of my chest I pulled out the harpoon gun I'd been saving for reasons just like this. Attached to the end of the bolt was a thickly braided black rope, perfect for gliding down upon the shoot.

Taking aim, my idea place to penetrate being a wall of sorts I quickly released the bolt. Shooting through the air with a silent hum, the harpoon bolt hit home in a thick cement wall. Tying the rope off once I was sure it was taunt enough to hold my weight, I attacked the shoot to the rope and easily glided down. "Easy peasy," I hummed to myself as I quickly cut the length of rope to stop any unwanted followers.

With a tug of my hand I quickly pulled off the black mask that I wore to conceal my face, no good would come from someone seeing it now would there? Giving my head a shake, golden-blond hair fell into my blue eyes, quickly hiding my right eye from view. "Hm, that's better." I sighed in relief. "Dammit Flourite!" A young man walked out of the shadows, his body just as lithe as mine. "Lets get out of here!"

A smile tugged at my lips, never once meeting my eyes but hey not like the runt could see it. "Yes, yes Showron." I chanted as I patted the gem at my chest pocket. Yes it was indeed time to get the hell out...

/-/-/-/

"Hmmm," I moaned while stretching my arms above my head. The alarm clock at my head blared loudly, the digits blinking 6:30 am. Pushing my hair out of my eyes I could only moan in protest. "No way..." I pouted. "I don't want to get up..." From across the room a young boy rolled his eyes. "Then perhaps you shouldn't be a thief and stay out all night." Eh... he did have a point there so I didn't find a reason to comment. No, instead I took the reward out of my pocket and held it up in the morning light.

"So that's it? The Ocean's Heart?" Showron questioned as he continued to cook breakfast, the smell of bacon and eggs wafting to my nose. "Oh, that smells great." I smiled jumping out of bed. Knowing full well that the boy wanted to see the stone, I set it down upon the counter and moved to look over his shoulder at the food. "Show-kun, I get some right?" My blue eye twinkled hopefully. He was used to my charms, immune even but he always gave in. "Yes..." he muttered, his own sole blue eye resting on the gem. Showron was an odd young man, his two toned eyes; one brown and one blue like my own were oddly strange.

It was the reason for a lot of the trouble the youth got into and since the day I'd taken in him he'd been a simple street rat my eyes and ears to be exact. He had a brother, twin to be precise but for some reason they didn't get along. Syaoran had went to school and studied hard while he lived with us, unable to accept my life style but still loyal. In many ways he was how I continued to allude the authorities, I loved the boys as my own and they repaid me with their services... and love. Always fearful that Syaoran would be caught, I rarely asked him for information but when I needed it the boy never failed; because of this I only used him if it was an extreme case.

On the outside, the three of use were a family: I holding a long time job as a librarian, Syaoran a trainee cop, and Showron... well he was still in school finishing his last grade due to bad behavior. I did mention his eyes correct? Subject to a lot of abuse often caused the youth to loose his temper and thus fights were started. It took all I had to keep him in school, often paying the headmaster off. I only wanted the best for him and even if it drained me dry of my _honest _earnings I would see him graduate. Thief I may be, I would never use the money for my children. I could care for them with what I earned the right way, stealing was a hobby of sorts.

I knew that as soon as he was done cooking, Showron would pick up the jewel and inspect it. He always did this, play as if it didn't interest him and then look at it with the deepest of concentration that caused me to hold my breath. In a way this caused a spark of fear to flash through my body every time he did so. There was nothing more I wanted than for my boys to have a normal life. Call me a hypocrite but I _prayed _for Showron to leave me. I hoped that he'd never find happiness in what I did, I wanted him to lead a normal, safe life one in which he didn't steal for fun. But as I completed each job, I saw the lust in his eyes as he held each priceless piece I'd successfully taken. _Dear lord what have I done? _I couldn't help but ask...

**XxXxX**

Monday morning rolled around just like any other, the sun glaring through the wall high windows and into my eyes. I'd purposely position my bed as such, no alarm clock was loud enough to wake me but just the lightest of light in my eyes and I was wide awake. Since the ordeal with the woman only a few nights ago, I hadn't brought home any companions; having to deal with that woman had warned me off of any future office pals. Already word had gotten around the place and as soon as I stepped into the building Sakura was waiting for me, quite the disdainful look upon her normally cheerful face.

"Kurogane..." she puffed, her adorable eyes glaring up at me from her small height of 5'2''. "What have I told-" I quickly shushed her up by placing my finger against her lips. "Please not now." The surrounding people seemed to fall quite, my sudden action oddly strange. Normally I'd just let Sakura ramble on but today... I was just tired. The night before had been a long one, the Ocean's Heart had been stolen right from under the local police despite having been given a warning note of the time and place for goodness sakes. That alone would have been enough to make my sleep restless but to add the damn nightmare to it was just cruel.

I didn't have to be told that my face was slightly pale, eyes hallowed despite splashing cold water over them. To make matters worse, I didn't even have a new suit to wear, instead I had to resort to using one I'd worn only days before. "What did you go out drinking again chief?" Sakura asked in a huff. I tried to bite my tongue long enough to reach my office but the girl was unrelenting. "And let me guess, you had a lady friend over?" That was the last straw, stopping in my tracks I turned to face the girl. "That's enough, Sakura. What I do outside this office is none of your concern. If you placed near as much time into your work that you do my personal life we might be able to catch this fucking guy!"

As soon as the words left my mouth I regretted them... but they were said. Sakura's cheeks seemed to flush to a deep red, her eyes clouding over in tears as she bowed quickly. "Yes of course..." Turning away she tried to hide her eyes from Syaoran who gave me a hateful glare before following her. Slaming my palm into the brow I silently kicked myself, _great..._ I'd have to remember to apologize and send flowers right after work.

/-/-/-/

Just as I'd planned, as I left for my lunch break I headed straight for a flower shop. Surprisingly the joint was run by two twins, the younger of the two standing at the counter as I walked in. "Welcome to our shop," the young black haired man greeted me polity. Curious green eyes watched as I scanned over the assortment of flowers; being male and obvious an ass of a male I wasn't exactly sure what I should get. "Anything in particular?" The taller of the twins walked forward, his violet eyes quite stand offish as he stood before his brother protectively. "Eh," I turned to face him certain that my uncertainty was plain to see. "I'm in a bind you see." I began by telling them what had transpired in the office and that while I regretted what I did I wasn't much of a 'sorry' guy.

The younger twin gave me an apologetic smile, "I see well at least you want her to know your no longer mad." I nodded, glad that one of them understood. "While flowers are always a great idea," the twin started to speak while he gently plucked a few flowers from their bindings. "Saying sorry is always the best answer." How'd I know he'd say that? Perhaps it was his...feminine appearance but everything about the younger twin screamed girly. "Tch, you may just be right." He seemed happy that I admitted as such because with a flurry of steps the young man had completed the arrangement and quickly handed it to me. "There, that should make it all better."

The way he smiled was almost contagious as I handed over the payment but my stern outlook was firm even if I did feel lighter on the inside. Saying my gratitude was easy enough as I left and while I still had about a quarter of an hour left for break I decided to stop by the library to research the gem thief a tad. Hoping that the flowers didn't wilt in the mean time, I quickly crossed the street and walked the remaining block and a half to the local library.

Carefully pushing open the double doors to the building, I allowed my eyes time to adjust to the dimmer lights of the library. Seated in random areas both college and high school students were using the computers for work or just messing around. Hoping that the librarian would actually know what they were doing I made my way over to the information desk and patiently waited. Not to long after a flurry of activity caught my attention and stole my breath away. The librarian was not what I'd expected: a middle aged woman with glasses yes, not a golden haired young man with jaw dropping blue eyes. My own crimson couldn't leave his form as he walked, his hips sashaying in a way that reminded me of a cat that was about to pounce or perhaps it was just his general body and how... sexy it looked. Before I knew it a small lump was building in my pants, something that rarely happened while touching women was suddenly happening by only _looking _at this **man**.

Willing myself to look away, I tried to seem more concerned with the students around me then I was with the librarian but my eyes still wandered toward his general direction until he finally walked up, those blue eyes sparkling as if he knew what I had been doing. "So how can I help you, _detective_?" He practically purred the title. For a moment I didn't know what was better, his voice or his body... probably his voice and then I wondered what it would sound like if I made him orgasm.

**XxXxX**

I saw him even before saw me. As soon as the small bell that I'd hung above the door way rang, I knew he'd be entering the library what for was still the question but he was still here. From the moment I laid my eyes on him I knew that he would pose a challenge, those massive shoulders of his... his taunt body and startling red eyes all worked in his favor. Pretending to be busy for the moment so that I could study him from afar even while he watched me the lump in his pants growing all the while was quite entertaining. Obviously the man didn't know he was attracted to men by the way he reacted; I on the other hand... well I swung both ways so my door was always open even if the hinges hung in the direction of men most of the time.

Deciding that a show was in order, I swayed my hips a little more then normal. Bending down I made sure to give him a good view of my firm behind all the while pretending to look for some book. God, I'm such a tease! Finally deciding that he'd had enough, having finally found a way to watch my secretly while leaning against my desk, I made my way over toward him. "So how can I help you, _detective_?" I purred, giving him a sassy smile. Those crimson eyes of his gave me a lustful once over, even if he didn't know it before he could speak. "I'm looking for the recent articles on this gem thief. _Oh my, really now? _But all the same I smiled, "Of course right away." And cat-walked away. From the corner of my eye I could see him watching me, and so I watched him.

Hooking my finger in his direction for him to follow me into the archives, I quietly lead the way deeper into the library. This section, while normally off limits to normal visitors was and always would be open to the men and women of the law. My eyes didn't miss the flowers in his hand, perhaps they were for a lady friend? Heh, I knew he wasn't thinking of her right at this moment, not when his eyes were following my behind so closely. Reaching the back of the library, far enough away from the prying eyes of the students I stopped at the most recent of news articles. Beside us was a small table, a lamp and a small cup full of pens, pencils and the like.

As I started to pull out some of the papers, the detective quietly placed his flowers down on the table and walked up behind me. "Need help?" He asked as I tried to reach a high up article. "If you could," I teased slowly backing up until I touched his chest; the bulge in his pant pressed against my backside. A soft groan escaped the dark haired man's lips, his arms suddenly coming around to crush me to his body. Dropping his head to my shoulder I could hear him quietly mutter, "What the hell is wrong with me today..." Giving him an experimental wiggle the detective moaned again, pressing his hot lips to my exposed neck.

Despite my normal immunity against sexual actions I couldn't help but feel a charge of electricity shoot through my body. As his question rang through my mind I could only wonder the same thing as he as the man slowly turned me around to pin me against the shelf, hands above my head. Lust shot through my body as those red eyes scorched mine, dropping to my lips as he crept closer. A moist tongue darted out of my mouth to lick at my sudden dry lips, my body straining forward to meet his until finally the black haired man's lips crashed down upon mine, his tongue forcing its way into my mouth in a blast of sensation.

For the longest time I wasn't aware of anything but the feeling of this man's body against mine, of his tongue assaulting mine and the growing lust I had for a man I didn't know. In the back of my mind I wondered if perhaps he was gay just pretending to be straight, but by the way he kissed I really didn't care. Bii perhaps? I mused. Breaking the kiss off to breath, both of us panted for air before diving back in. The man released my hands, his own sinking into my hair to pull my head back exposing the soft flesh of my neck to which he gave small nips and kisses.

I couldn't help but moan, the love nips sending shivers down my body only causing my sudden hardness to stiffen even more so. My hands roamed over his chest, desperately seeking some sort of flesh that I might be able to touch. Ghosting over his shirt, I quickly unbuttoned the top three snaps of his suit and sank my hands into the silky chest hair. "Mhmm," I moaned into his mouth, all to happy to never surface again. Latching his mouth to my collar bone, the raven haired detective sucked gently upon the sensitive skin, my face grew flushed, eyes closing of their own accord while I could only press myself into his warm heat wishing for more.

"Your like a drug," the man growled huskily. Hell even his voice had me trembling! My lips lifted in a smile, a real smile. "I can say the same for you..." With a staggered breath, the man stepped back hungry eyes ravaging my body even while his hands didn't. It was enough for me, but I still longed for his hands to touch my body in all the naughty places I could think of. "Might I know the name of my attacker?" I teased lightly while those red eyes flickered.

"...Kurogane..." He paused for a moment. "Kurogane Suwa. And you?"

"Flourite...Fai D. Flourite."

**/End/**

**Jewel Names**

Ocean's Heart- Blue Heart Diamond


	2. Chapter 2

**/Start/**

It'd only been a few weeks since our... love affair had started so to speak. Ever since the moment in the Library Archives all I'd been able to think about was that golden haired librarian. I thought about how well he kissed, how his ass fit the palm of my hand perfectly, and how he seemed to purr every time he spoke. I'd never thought of myself as gay, hell I've never even looked at a guy before now but... Fai was all I could think about. He clouded my mind, filled my thoughts and hell I didn't even have that fucking nightmare anymore I was so full of him.

During the day I continued to work on the Gem Thief case and at night... well at night I played Cat and Mouse with my librarian; I always knew they were hot. Just last night I'd been able to get Fai to put on a pair of glasses and book in hand scold me like a school boy. Who knew I'd be such a kinky guy? Heh, anything for that man... Never once did I wake up and demand he leave... no instead I'd wake up alone and the coldest feeling would over come me but I'd always find a note. Without fail I'd find a note but not this night. No this night I woke up to an empty bed and nothing to tell me that it hadn't been a dream, that Fai had indeed been here. I didn't know why but I always felt that I was dreaming, that I had never met the man and that I'd lost something that I could never get back.

Everyday for the past month I'd spent my lunch hour at the library just watching him work. I loved to gaze at him as he walked, or while he helped some young girl who batted her eye lashes at him in hopes of catching his eye. But every time he'd polity answer the girls questions and wink in _my _direction. I remember when a particularly stubborn girl witnessed Fai's lustful wink and how she's grown so red that I thought her head would pop like a cherry. I could only chuckle as I got up from my seat and walked back into the archives where I was reading the old news articles knowing Fai be right behind me not to much longer to distract me from my work. Those days passed by in such bliss that I'd almost forgotten about the latest Note from the thief I was researching.

"_I plan on taking the Abyss's Love tomorrow at noon." _With an irritated sigh I ground the palm of my hand into my brow, the familiar headache flared as I thought about the man whom I was chasing. "Why can't I get lucky and find the guy shot in some back ally?" I growled to myself. "But that would be no fun," Fai purred sneaking up behind me to nibble on my earlobe. A small smile lifted my lips as I closed my eyes. "I know it wouldn't, but some times I scare myself at how much I _admire _ this guy." Taking a deep breath, I shifted my body to face Fai. Gazing into his blue eyes always seemed to calm me but I was met with shock instead of the normal calm.

"You admire him?" The golden blond tilted his head, "I don't understand Kuro-puu." He said huskily using my annoying nickname he'd given me the second time we'd kissed. "This thief causes you so much trouble yet you admire him?" I gave a throaty laugh before pulling the man into my lap. Dropping my head into the crook of Fai's arm I could smell the faint after shave he'd used this morning. "Its fucked up huh?" I muttered. "I don't know why but I feel close to him... its like he's only just out of reach and I just can't get to him. He's so... clever, nothing can stop him." Fai chuckled and for the oddest reason I almost thought it sounded sad. "You'll catch him one day Kuro-puu, he can't be that smart to out last you." Again, I had the oddest feeling that something was eating the blond up but I didn't have the near to speak up... wish I had then perhaps things would of turned out differently.

**XxXxX**

"So you plan on taking the Abyss's Love yes?" Showron questioned me as I leaned against the wall, eyes closed while I daydreamed about kissing Kurogane later that night. A whole month had gone by without me even thinking about stealing something but at my son's insistence I sent in a note just a few hours ago. "What?" I asked; knocked out of my daydreams. "Oh, yeah I plan to." I said halfheartedly while I pushed myself away from the wall. "Whats been up with you?" Showron suddenly snapped, his eyes flickering with anger? Letting my blue gaze fall upon my beloved foster son I tilted my head, "what do you mean?" The boy only glared at him, his hands clenched tightly at his side as they shook. "Shouldn't you be starved to steal something right now? Didn't you say you loved the thrill of it?" His questions set me off balance, sure I had enjoyed it but after meeting Kuro-puu I found his company more thrilling then that of a steal.

Not finding a good enough answer I simply shrugged my shoulders, Kuro-sweety really was rubbing off on me. "I'll be gone later tonight," I murmured, blue eyes lowering to the ground. "I have some important preparations to take care of so you'll have to eat alone." Showrom merely muttered something and stomped off to his room. I wonder what that could be all about? However the thought really didn't strike me as top priority, what was important was that I get ready for the snatch tomorrow so I wouldn't get caught. If spending time with Kuro-honey had done anything, I'd learned that he was quite the hunter. Just knowing that he was on my trail was a bit of a scare, if anyone could catch me... it would be him.

Grabbing my house keys and coat I made my way toward the door; stopping just outside of Showron's bedroom to let him know I was leaving. Just like normal when he was angered the young man was blasting his horrible taste in music... Almost glad to be out of the house, I opened the door and quickly locked it before heading down the hall. I knew where I had to go and hopefully I could get this business done in just enough time to spend some time with my detective.

As it turned out, I just barely missed my acquaintance, instead I ran into the one man that I wanted to see the most. Kurogane had been walking down the road, hands stuffed into the pocket of his trench coat and head tucked down into his scarf to keep warm as possible during the harsh winter air. Coming from a snowy home, I was quite used to the weather but seeing Kuro-puu I knew he wasn't anywhere near happy. Jogging to catch up, I swiftly tucked myself into the curve of my lover's arm and sighed in contentment as his warmth seeped into my body. "Hello Kuro-sweetie," I greeted him with a warm smile. Even if he was my greatest threat, even if he could bring my whole world crashing down I wanted to be with him... no I _needed _to be.

Almost instantly the man perked up and even though we were on a crowded street, he pulled me into his body. "Fai..." he sighed almost breathlessly. Taking his free hand out of his coat pocket, Kurogane gently cupped my cheek and tilted my face up to look into his deep red eyes. "I missed you," he murmured before lowering his lips to kiss me. It was almost as if we were both under a spell, we'd stopped walking and stood clutched together while our lips met in the the most perfect sort of way. Moaning into his mouth, I could only turn to mush against this strong man. Since when had I turned so weak? "I missed you too." I said once our kiss ended. Giving him a second bright smile, one from the heart, we continued walking. "Where are you headed?" I asked suddenly.

A deep chuckle came from my lover, his arm squeezing me into his side but he didn't answer my question. It bothered me a bit but Kurogane was never that much of a talker anyway. Simply content to follow his lead, I leaned into his body and rested my head against his strong shoulder. Really since when did I become this weak? I wondered. I could remember the time that I needed nothing but the next steal, that moment when I held a new jewel in my hand was like standing on top of a mountain... but now... but now he didn't look forward to that moment rather he looked forward to every second with Kurogane. Does love really change one so much? My blue eyes widened. _Love? _There was no way in hell that I'd thought about that! Pushing away from the dark haired man, I stopped walking and held my face in my hands. Kurogane, noticing that I'd stopped turned around a confused look about his face. "Fai... are you ok?" He asked suddenly.

"I-I gotta go," I stammered quickly and took off in the other direction just leaving him there. As I ran down the street I did not once look back, never did I slow my pace until I was back at my hideout. I haven't taken Kurogane here so there was no way he could find me, away from his warmth my body felt chilly as if it been thrown into a freezer, not because of the weather but because it was... lonely.

**XxXxX**

One second we were walking hand in hand, my luscious blond pressed securely against my side and the next... Fai was running away from me. Was it because of something I said? Couldn't be... we hadn't been talking! Confusion clouded my mind as I walked into the office of my work, the designated time for the robbery was close at hand and I really needed to focus; but only thoughts of why Fai would run from me ran through my mind. So deep in my thoughts was I that I didn't hear Sakura calling my name. "Kurogane-sama," she gently patted my shoulder blade, her hand tiny in comparison... even Fai's was. "Its almost time, Kuro-sama." She used her nick name she'd only use on special occasions, why today was one was past me because it was now considered a shitty day. Unwilling to talk least I upset her like I did last time, I merely nodded while getting to my feet. As soon as this was over, I promised myself. I was going to call Fai and find out what the hell happened!

"So what do we know about this jewel?" I asked my team to sidetrack my thoughts from Fai. From the corner of the room a young man stood up, he wasn't someone I really recognized but then again my head hasn't been in the game lately. "Its a heart shaped brooch, Suwa-sama." His voice was light, pleasant even but nothing could compare to Fai's purr. Damn it there I go again! I scolded myself and forcefully brought myself back to the present. "Anything else?" I continued even though I knew just about everything about the stone. "Thought to be from Brazil, the amethyst is a rich purple color mounted on a platinum top and yellow gold undercarriage and set with old European cut diamonds." The newcomer continued and I gave the nod to keep going. "Most likely made during the Edwardian Period around 1901 to 1915, the jewelry features a lacy filigree design that accentuated the clothing style of the era. This piece is of royal background, being a favorite of the kind Edward VII's wife, Alexandra. It was also donated to the Smithsonian by Mrs. George M. Morris in 1973."

Having finished concluding the pieces history, again something I already knew the young man sat down a proud smile upon his face. Sitting down, I leaned back into my chair and began to brood. Thankfully this time not about Fai but about the matter at hand. "I'm told that the stone is located in the middle of the museum correct?" I was given a nod as my answer so I fell quiet again. The only way out of the museum during this time, (having been shut down for the day) would be either the roof or the cellars but this thief couldn't be mad enough to try the lower halls could he? Roof tops had always been a favorite escape for him for the past robberies. Another thing that struck me as odd was that the thief hadn't struck once in the last month, hell I was grateful but it was still odd. For the longest time it'd been at least weekly, the stolen pieces showing up on the black market only days later. Perhaps he had grown bored... I could only hope so.

Five minutes from the designated time, I lay in wait on the roof tops. Having insisted I be alone, I wanted to meet this man for myself and ordered the rest of the team to patrol the halls of the museum. Once the alarms were set off I knew the thief had struck and would be forced to flee for the roof tops where I lay in wait. Sure enough without a doubt a tall figure easily climbed up the ladders to the roof and started to run towards me. Pulling out my gun, I aimed before shouting: "Freeze! Put your hands up!" (How cop-ly of him huh?) Slowing his pace, the thief made his way toward me face hidden from view by a carefully place mask. "Set down the jewels." I ordered, even though there was only one.

Obediently the man set down his package, hands lifted in the air afterward. "Now take off your mask." I demanded. This time the thief hesitated before speaking in a voice I knew all to well. "You sure you want me to do that... Kuro-puu?" The force of the realism hit me in the gut like a kick in the ribs. My crimson eyes grew wide and for some strange reason I couldn't breath. Kicked to my knees by my own body, I could only gasp for breath while Fai slowly took off his mask, golden hair falling down the sides of that face I'd held so many times.

He made no move for the gem, rather just stood there watching me. "What did I tell you, the thief was no match for you..." His voice was sad almost, as if it were tearing him up inside that he had to of been caught. Was it because he didn't have the new jewel... or was it because he'd been caught by me? "Why?" I managed to gasp. "Why you... I … I lo-" my words were cut of as Fai backed away, not even reaching for the Abyss's Love. "I'm sorry... Kurogane." With that he was gone, as if in a blink of the eye he'd just magically disappeared... but I knew where he'd be. Picking up the jewel, I hefted in in my palm. Such a small thing... such a heavy price. Knowing full well that they'd think I let Fai get away; which basically I did, I grasped my knife that I kept hidden in my coat. Taking a deep breath, I brought the sharp blade across the side of my ribcage and forced back the painful scream that threatened to surface. What else was I willing to endure for this man? I could only imagine.

**XxXxX**

I just had to see him once more... one more time and that would be enough. I knew Kurogane, he'd tell the police that it was me after he turned over the stone and then I'd be a wanted man in the morning but at least for right now... I was safe. He'd never expect for me to be hiding in his own apartment... would he? Its not like I cared, I just needed to see him one more time.

Two hours passed with me hiding in the shadows, waiting on egg shells for him to walk through the door. With a silent click the door was locked, keys thrown to the small dish at the side table and the jacket tossed over the couch. I knew Kurogane's habits just like he knew mine...while I was with him at least. I'd hidden nothing from him save for the fact I was who he hunted, I'd shared everything I could about myself with him. About my parents, not about my brother, about my old jobs, not about thieving, about my foster children, not that his underling was mine. And in return... he'd shared the painful memory about the murder of his parents, how a drunken thief had broken into their house and at point blank rang, shot both his mother and father. About how he was the only one to survive. As he'd told me the story I wanted to do nothing but cry for him because he couldn't however I knew that would only hurt him all the more...

"You can come out now...Fai." His voice echoed across the room and I took a sharp intake of breath. How'd he know? Flicking on the lights, Kurogane sat down on the bed facing me as I walked out of the shadows, my golden head bowed. "I... I don't know where to start." I muttered. I expected him to scream at me, to pull the gun for the CIA to burst into the room screaming "freeze" like he'd done before... and yet nothing happened. No instead Kurogane sat there... quietly watching me with those red eyes of his. The intensity of those eyes soon got the better of me and I dropped my gaze, unable to hold his own. "Come here." Holding out his hand, Kurogane didn't for a second believe for me to refuse him and so I didn't. With shaking hands, just daring to hope, I placed my life into his hands and was pulled into the warmth of his chest only to hear a painful growl.

Sitting bolt right, I looked at him frightened but he only smiled at me. "A thief cut me," he explained but I was utterly lost. "You see I met this handsome blond haired... blue eyes robber up on the roof tops." My body stiffened. "I could of sworn he was your twin." Was Kurogane really this stupid? "But then I realized there was only one of you in the whole world." Wrong again... "And then it hit me..." I held my breath. "No matter what you are... Fai... I'll love you just the same." His smile was so heartbreaking sweet that I crushed my lips against his. I couldn't do anything else, I just wanted to be with him. It only been a month since I've met him... but I … I love him.

**XxXxX**

Abyss's Love= Amethyst Heart Brooch

**Author's Comments: **So technically the main plot of the story is finished as I'd only planned for it to be about two to three chapters but I did have a few ideas for a third chapter. Now as you can see below there is some additional writing, I've always shied away at sexual scenes so I wanted to try to briefly touch this subject. I must say its odd, I can occasionally read lemons but I sure as hell can't write them! The passage below isn't really rated M but its a bit higher then T... so in the middle?

**XxXxX**

_This is where things turn rated M. If you are not of proper age, or have anything against Lemon or Strong Yaoi love I suggest you merely skip this part of the chapter. It holds no real importance for the plot but rather just some very heavy fluff between the two._

It all happened so fast, I was telling Fai that I loved him that even if he was the man that I hunted I would still love him and yet... deep in my heart I'd hoped for him to say "I'll quit". But once his lips crushed down against mine, I knew that this was even better then hearing those words... because I'd just said that I loved him and even if he couldn't say those three words back just yet, he'd still kissed me. My heart, my once hallow black heart help hope and it was all this fool's fault.

Breaking away from the kiss so that we could breath, I looked into my lovers blue eyes and saw the rawest of emotions there. I knew that I could never turn him over to the authorities, hell if they tried to take him from me... I'd kill them myself. Fai was mine and mine alone. That realization struck me to the core, shook my being and made me crave the man even more. Clamping my hand behind his head, I slowly lowered Fai's mouth back to mine. "I love you..." I murmured to him once again, the feel of his lips against mine being the most exotic in the world. The way our tongue played, the sweet taste of his mouth, the intoxicating feel of him pressed against me while he subconsciously thrust his hips against my own.

My free hand slowly ran up his body, starting at his hip and pressing his hardened core against my own until he moaned into my mouth. Ghosting under his shirt to touch the bare skin of his back, moving to the front and over the flat of his belly. Everywhere I touched was like magic and I wanted more of it. My finger tips trailed over the tip of Fai's nipple just as the man's body shook against my own. I could feel my body twitch with arousal just as his did, briefly leaving his mouth I lightly nipped at his jawline until I made my way to his earlobe. Latching onto the sensitive piece of skin I can a firm suck using my tongue to gently prod at the tender flesh. "Love you," I murmured into his ear and chuckled as Fai tried to speak. "-y-you," was all he could grate out as I quickly nipped his neck. "Whatcha say?" I nuzzled his ear, this time allowing him to finish before latching on to his neck and gently sucking. "I love you... Kurogane." Ah, the words I'd wanted to hear, uttered from those delicious lips of his. Releasing his neck I panted against his flesh, my love mark clear as day. Laving at it with my tongue I felt Fai tremble when I pinched his nipple. "You like that huh?" I whispered into his ear while all he could do was blush and nod.

The slash at my stomach beginning to pull, I carefully turned; depositing Fai onto the bed and settled myself between his slim thighs. My lover was shaking, blue eyes half lidded and oh so seductive in his submission; never had I seen Fai quite like this. Taking his hand, I gently suckled upon the very tip of his finger; laving at the pad. Fai moaned, clutching the sheets of my bed before lifting his hips up toward mine grinding our groins together in a steady rhythm. Slowly loosing myself to the heat of the moment I quickly stripped off my shirt, the bloody bandage that a EMT placed upon my body being exposed. Without losing a beat, Fai placed his hand gently on the bandage blue eyes locked on mine before rising up to kiss my lips. "Sorry," he murmured against my mouth. I could only smile and kiss him back.

My gaze was soon attracted to the large lump in Fai's pants, the fabric had to be tight. Giving him a devious look, I quickly unzipped his pants and with a smooth action pulled the cloth off of his long legs throwing it to the side. Left in only his shirt and boxers, Fai's member was fully erect creating quite the tent in his underwear. Sliding my hand underneath the cloth, I gently palmed my lovers groin, wrapping my calloused hands around the sensitive skin like I'd dreamed of doing for so long. Just on contact Fai arched his back, pressing himself further into my palm. Kissing a path down his body, I looked up at Fai from between his legs; cheek pressed against him before slowly taking the head of him into my mouth. Fai tasted just as I'd thought him to be: salty yet sweet. Running my tongue over the tip of him I wished for nothing more then to pleasure him.

And so I did...


End file.
